


Sweet Dreams Are Made of You

by pcdolski



Category: Football - Fandom, Schweinski - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcdolski/pseuds/pcdolski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Bastian should have just let Lukas sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work I did on my own, please have mercy. It's just some little thing I had in my mind for months. It didn't turn out as good as I hoped for but I guess it's okay. Please give me feedback, bad or good, so that I can improve myself. Thank you :)
> 
> Also thanks to Tara (basicallybayern) for proof reading and correcting this mess I created x

“Dude, hurry. I wanna sleep.” Bastian groaned towards the ajar bathroom door.

The dull sound of a running shower drowned Lukas’ quiet whistling out. Bastian could see the dense steam slowly letting the water deposit on the doorframe. Lukas has been in the shower for a good 30 minutes now. Even Sarah was faster.

A few more seconds passed when the sound of water finally lapsed into silent. Bastian sighed in relief, letting his head fall back into his huge pillow, “Thank God.”

It was almost 1am by now. After a long day and a great test match against Armenia, Bastian finally wanted to close his eyes and sleep. They had to get up early tomorrow as well, catching their flight back to Germany with the team.

Bastian looked up again when the light from the bathroom - which was the only source of light by now - faded. Lukas stood in the doorframe, his white, ridiculously tight shorts the only clothing he was wearing. His body was still glistening from the water, a few waterdrops running down his ripped torso. He has always been too lazy to completely towel himself.

“How am I supposed to find the bed when I turn the bathroom light off now?” the Pole asked, his hand resting on the light switch.

Bastian tilted his head and laughed, “Lukas. It’s only 5 meters; at best.” Lukas pressed his lips to a thin line. He squinted his eyes in order to focus on the king-size bed in front of him before turning the light off. Nothing happened.

“Lukas?”

“I can’t see shit.”

Bastian groaned dramatically. _How does this man even manage a life on his own?_ The midfielder leaned over to his right, switching on the bedside lamp.

“Better?”

Lukas smirked, “There we go.”

Bastian raised his eyebrows. _And how does this man always get what he wants?_

“You are doing this for your own entertainment, yes? You feel good watching me suffer?” he said with a wide smile while watching Lukas travel through the room. The bed dipped when Lukas slipped under the thin blanket next to Bastian. The white fabric stuck on his tanned, still wet skin.

“I don’t abuse old men, Basti.” he said with humour in his voice while simultaneously holding up a pillow as protection from the expecting fist that was going to hit him. Bastian laughed out loud, punching the pillow that hid Lukas’ face. The striker peeked over the huge cushion, the wrinkles around his too-blue eyes revealing that he was grinning. As always.

“You’re lucky that you did so well today, Luki. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to experience the next morning.” Bastian laughed, reaching out again to flip Lukas’ ear.

“Lucky me.” the striker sighed ironically and grinned, rubbing his reddening ear. For a few seconds both men just smiled at each other, none of them saying a word. Lukas has indeed been very good today in the test match; shot a goal and assisted twice. The whole team did a good job, actually. If it stayed like this the dream of winning the cup in Brazil could soon become reality. But this was really too far thinking for now.

Bastian shook his head, “Well, but you know” he said suddenly, stretching and faking a yawn, “Old men need their sleep.”

Lukas took the pillow down when Bastian leaned over to switch off the bedside light again. Bastian was indeed really tired, and if he stayed up a bit longer he would overcome his fatigue again and that would mean the end of sleep for this night. It has happened several times before with Lukas in one hotel room. Lukas being Lukas pulling pranks and joking around and before you know it the dawn is breaking again. _Not this time_ , Bastian swore himself. They’re grown ups now. At some point they need to start acting like one.

Lukas groaned quietly, mumbling something (Bastian only caught the words “old man”) before stuffing the cushion under his head again. The midfielder felt the mattress yielding as the striker shifted his body, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

“Good night, Schweini.” he finally said after a few more seconds of rolling around and pulling at the blanket.

Bastian rolled his eyes, “I told you to stop calling me ‘Schweini’, Lukas.”

“This will never happen, Schweini.”

Bastian could practically _feel_ Lukas grinning.

He sighed loudly, a smile on his lips, “Good night, Poldi.”

Almost 10 Years already. But some things would obviously never change.

* * *

 

Bastian woke up through a series of unidentifiable noises that were coming from his right. He opened his eyes slowly and it took him a few seconds to remember again where exactly he was. And who was laying next to him. The Bavarian turned his body, trying to tell where Lukas was lying. The moonlight was shining through the huge window, letting white light fall on the floor and bed. Thus it didn’t take Bastian’s eyes too long to adjust to the darkness, letting him see the striker’s face.

“...Lukas?”

Lukas was groaning. His face was glistening from sweat, his lips slightly opened. From time to time he muttered inaudible things under his breath, his body was shifting. Slowly but steady the midfielder managed to place the all too familiar picture that was presenting itself in front of him.

Bastian turned on his back again, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t the first time that Lukas had _that kind_ of dream while they were sleeping in one bed during international matches. It hasn’t been happening in a while but Bastian was used to it. Sometimes he jerked off himself, telling himself it had nothing to do with the noises Lukas’ made, sometimes he just waited for Lukas to finish and go back to sleep again.

“Bastian…”

Bastian’s heart skipped a beat. Well, _that_ was new though.

He turned his head, “Lukas? Are you awake?”

Nothing. Only more groaning and body shifting, his eyes were closed, his lips shining from saliva. Even with the moon as the only source of light the flushed red of Lukas’ face was visible. Bastian quickly looked away again, ignoring the weird feeling that was now spreading down to his abdomen. Maybe his brain was playing a bad joke on him. Maybe he was still dreaming. He would just close his eyes again and-

“Basti…”

_Fucking hell!_

“Lukas!” he hissed.

No reaction. Bastian reached out, trying to jolt the Pole awake.

“Lukas, wake up, God dammit!”

Lukas finally opened his eyes, his movements froze. He stared at Bastian in the dim moonlight, a sleepy, confused look on his face. After a few seconds Bastian forced an apologetic smile, letting go off the striker’s shoulder,

“You… were dreaming, Lukas.” he explained.

The striker blinked a few times, slowly seeming to realize what has happened. He looked down before pulling his hand out of his shorts, grabbing the thin fabric of the blanket and pulling it up to his neck.

“I’m sorry, Basti.” he whispered drowsily, forcing back a yawn.

Lukas seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he had just repeatedly moaned Bastian’s name during an arousing dream of his. The Bavarian turned his body completely into the Pole’s direction, not averting the gaze from Lukas; their faces now only centimeters away from one another. A few lingering seconds passed, their breaths the only sound in the spacious hotel room.

“What is it?” Lukas whispered eventually, breaking the silence.

Bastian pressed his lips together, not sure what to say exactly.

“You… said my name, Lukas. In your sleep, I mean.” the midfielder whispered.

 _While massaging your bloody dick in your shorts_ , he continued in his thoughts, clenching his jaw. His heart was pounding inside of his chest to the point he had to fear it might jump out of his body completely. He didn’t even know what he was expecting from Lukas. An explanation? An apology?

Lukas blinked. His blue eyes seemed glassy from sleep, blankly staring back at Bastian. Bastian tried to read something from Lukas’ face, a thought, a reaction, _anything_ , but Lukas just stared. The deafening silent was getting unbearable.

“Lukas…?”

Lukas didn’t say anything. He slowly leaned forward instead, kissing Bastian on the lips. It was a short and shy kiss, only lasting for a moment. But it was a kiss. Bastian held his breath, his chest tightened. He surely hadn’t known what to expect, but that was the last he expected on happening.

When Lukas leaned back again he seemed to be surprised by his move himself, his eyes widened.

“You… you just kissed me.” Bastian whispered scarcely audible.

Lukas moved his fingers to his lips, his voice drowned in paralysis, “I just kissed you.”

Silence hung over them. Bastian licked his lips and without exactly knowing why, and before even realizing it completely he moved even closer to Lukas. Bastian could smell the typical axe men shampoo Lukas always used, his hot breath was tickling Bastian’s skin, leaving a hot sensation. With every second that passed the situation got more surreal and Bastian’s hand that seemed to develop a life on its on, wandering towards Lukas’ neck, didn’t make it any better. Lukas breath was getting uneven, his eyes staring at the Bavarian with a mixture of excitement and horror. Bastian’s mind was racing. He didn’t know what exactly was happening or why it was happening or if it was even really happening but what he knew was that he needed to taste this lips once again.

 -

The layer of sweat that was gleaming on Bastian’s skin reflected the moonlight and let his skin look even more pale than it was, revealing the freckles that seemed to appear and disappear with every variation of light. Lukas loved them. He has always loved them. He could also see Bastian’s adam’s apple move as he swallowed, not breaking eye contact with the Pole. Lukas exhaled through his nose, the buzzing voice deep down in the back of his mind that has been there since he has first met Bastian seemed to be louder than ever before. So loud that he could barely ignore it anymore. So annoyingly loud that he could hardly bear it anymore. So abnormally loud that he wanted to finally mute it again through grabbing Bastian's neck, pulling him closer and finally kiss him once again. Right here and right now.

The time seemed to stop completely as Bastian actually leaned forward, hesitating a long second before pressing his lips onto Lukas' again. Lukas' heart skipped a few beats. He could do nothing more but kiss back, never wanting to stop again. He enjoyed the silence. A silence in his mind that hasn't been there for him for a long time. The kiss was longer now. More confident. And with every second that passed it got more passionate.

Bastian's lips were soft. Even softer than Lukas' has imagined them to be. After a surprisingly short amount of time Lukas felt Bastian's hand on his chest, wandering down to his pelvis. From his throat escaped a groan, leading Bastian to freeze, brutally pulling him out of some kind of trance. He parted their lips, Lukas winced.

"What the fuck are we doing?", the Bavarian whispered in disbelief.

His eyes were wide in shock but he did no attempt to move further away from Lukas. In fact, his hand was still resting on the Pole's stomach, their lips only centimeters away from one another, continuous heavy breathing. Lukas swallowed.

"I don't know", he answered honestly.

It was hard to look at Bastian from this short distance, so he just closed his eyes. The buzzing was getting louder again.

"Fuck", he heard Bastian whisper before the midfielder pressed their lips together for the third time that night.

Lukas immediately grabbed Bastian's neck now, pulling him even closer, his eyes still closed. He opened his mouth, parted Bastian's lips with his tongue. Only a few minutes ago the time seemed to have stopped but however it seemed to move even faster.

Lukas heaved his body on top of Bastian's and Bastian let out a surprised groan which was quickly drowned again by the kiss. No matter if this was all another dream again or not, Lukas gave in, gave his body what it was aching for. This time it only felt a bit _too_ real.

 -

Bastian could barely breath but he didn't care. In fact he didn't care about anything at the moment but Lukas. Lukas who was laying on top of him. Lukas who was pinning down his wrists and pushing them into the mattress next to his head. Lukas who was shoving his tongue inside of his mouth in the middle of the night. Lukas who has called him ‘Schweini’ only hours before. Lukas he has known for a decade. Lukas who was now grinding his hips against Bastian’s in desperate need. In a team hotel with teammates only next door.

The midfielder shivered when he felt the Pole pressing his pelvis against his own again. Their naked chests were touching, hot and sticky from sweat. The thin blanket somewhere crumpled down by their feet. Bastian could feel Lukas' erection through the fabric of their shorts. His whole body seemed to scream. Screaming for Lukas. Screaming for the feeling that was new and somehow frightening. But Bastian didn't care. He just gave in.

After a few more minutes they fell in a steady rhythm, Lukas still on top of him, pinning him down; and with every second that passed the early shyness faded and desire took over. It more and more became drive satisfaction, from a longing that had lied deep down inside of them for years.

At some point they somehow managed to free themselves from their shorts, and the feeling of their naked skin touching let Bastian shiver yet again. The Pole paused for a moment and looked at Bastian questioning. Lukas being naked was nothing new for Bastian anymore. Not even Lukas being naked with a solid erection. But Lukas naked and turned on with his gloriously blue eyes, which were almost completely replaced by his widened, pitch black pupils by now, fixed on only him - that feeling was indescribable and it almost took Bastian’s breath away.

After a moment Lukas let go off Bastian’s hands to push them under his back, clinging onto his body as he started to move again. Faster and more firmly than before. Bastian clutched his now free hands around Lukas’ neck and one into his shoulder blade, pressing the Pole even more closely than before. The weight of Lukas pressing and rubbing their dicks together made Bastian worry that he couldn’t hold back a scream any longer.

“Luka… Lukas.” he panted, eyes still closed, trying to concentrate, to find and hold on at at least one clear thought but failing.

Lukas didn’t seem to hear him. With his head buried into Bastian’s neck the midfielder could hear Lukas’ heavy breathing becoming a louder moaning with each thrust. His voice sounded higher than usual, the throaty character gone. He slowly lost control over it. Over everything. And with each thrust he embraced him more, holding him and pressing their bodies together until he almost felt the need to gasp for air.

Slowly but steady Lukas’ movements quickened and became more and more uneven. After a few more firm thrusts Bastian felt a warm and familiar liquid spreading between their bodies before the Pole eventually collapsed onto him. His voice broke as he whispered Bastian’s name, letting Lukas sound more vulnerable than ever before which was all Bastian needed to almost explode. He digged his nails into Lukas’ skin on his back and bit his lips to hold back a scream. White spots began to dance in front of his eyes before his sperm began to mix with Lukas’ between the two men’s stomachs.

* * *

 

The first dawn barely touched the sky as the sound of some lone birds woke Bastian up from a dreamless yet incredibly deep sleep. Even before opening his eyes Bastian knew that something was different. Terribly different. And it only took him a few more seconds before the memories hit him again like a punishing flood. But before he could instinctively jump up in panic he felt a weight on his chest, an arm, slightly pressing him down. _Lukas_.

Bastian finally opened his eyes. His heart beat too fast and his chest tightened as he slowly turned his head. Lukas’ face was turned towards him, his eyes closed and quiet snoring noises escaping his throat. The thin blanket was barely covering their lower bodies and Bastian could see the dried, sticky liquid shining on his and Lukas’ stomach.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t dare to move, too afraid to wake up Lukas and being forced to talk to him about what has happened. What has even happened? What the fuck have they done? Bastian swallowed, his dry throat almost making him cough.

He watched Lukas’ calm face, watched his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm and he asked himself what Lukas might dream about right now. Only seconds later, one corner of Lukas’ mouth began to form into a tiny, satisfied smile and Bastian knew that he must be dreaming about something nice at least.

Bastian didn’t know what the next months would bring, or the next days, hell he didn’t even know what the next minutes would bring. How much trouble would it cause? Is this the end of something old or maybe the beginning of something entirely new? What the fuck did he even want? Questions over questions, his mind was racing even without the thought of Sarah and Monika coming up yet. Bastian felt the panic slowly overcoming him but then he heard Lukas' quiet and happy snoring again, looked at his calm face. His smile. And he had to smile, too. At least for these few minutes everything seemed fine. The storm would come anyways. They would figure it out somehow… Figure it out like they always did.


End file.
